


Crow Escam Gratis Peccata Dimittit

by Ggunsailor



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Jadeite is a raven, Pining, a very grumpy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Jadeite is reincarnated as a raven. Why does fate have to suck?(Part of the Senshi & Shitennou Mini bang 2020)
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	Crow Escam Gratis Peccata Dimittit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CopperCrane2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to write. There will be more raven Jadeite in the future!

Jadeite has to wonder if sometimes fate has it in for him.

He had a feeling that he would be reincarnated just like the others…

He just didn’t expect that it would be as a bird.

A raven, to be more exact.

He had woken up in the nest of a common raven at the Tower of London and found himself to be a little fluff ball of a raven.

It had taken a while but he had fully grown and decided to follow the dreams he had to Tokyo, where he had an inkling that those people, the ones he was looking for were there. Did his prince become a creature as well? And the others?

And that’s how he finds himself three weeks after he left London. He’s on an office building as the rain pours down on him; he had been able to get some food, but it’s not enough to state his appetite.

He ruffles his feathers and grumbles to himself _I wish ravens were waterproof._

Several other birds nearby are giving him a wide berth, due to the aura of grumpy that he’s giving off.

Finally, one of them, a sparrow, hops over. _Excuse me, sir._

__

_What do you want, runt?_

_You don’t seem to be from around here._

He gives them a look. _What gave you **that** idea?_

_Well, if you’re looking for other birds like you then you should go to the Hikawa Shrine._

He raises an eyebrow. _The what?_

_The Hikawa Shrine! I’ve seen big birds like you over there. Maybe they’re part of your flock. Just head east until you see the red gate._

Well…it’s better than sitting here nearly drowning.

 _Thanks, kid._ He spreads his wings and flies off in the direction the sparrow had told him.

He searches through the dark rainy greyness until he catches a flash of red; an inari gate looms through the trees.

He swoops down under the redwood---

And right away his senses flare.

Some sort of magic is here.

He flies through the trees and damps until he sees a shrine with a great tree in the courtyard.

And he sees her.

She’s wearing a red and white outfit, holding a broom and shielding her eyes. Her dark hair and purple eyes capture him…

So much so that he’s distracted and crashes into the wall with a squawk.

He falls to the ground, head spinning.

The last thing he sees before it goes black is the girl leaning over him…

* * *

_“Jadeite…help us…”_

“Where are you?” he shouts, running through fog.

“ _…trapped…trapped…”_

“Endymion!” He screams…

Nothing comes back. He falls to his knees, sobbing quietly. He feels useless. How will he find his prince and his comrades?

But then he feels someone stroking the top of his head. It feels good.

And somehow it breaks up the nightmare…

* * *

He wakes up with a weak chirp. His eyesight is blurry, going in and out of focus before they settle on walls.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

He turns to see the girl from earlier walking in. She slides the door closed behind her and kneels next to her desk.

Now he sees that he’s on a pillow on the top with a little dish of water nearby. He clacks his beak, realizing how dry his mouth is.

“Here, let me help.” She gently reaches under him and slowly helps him up. Then she guides the water dish over to him.

He drinks his fill, sighing inwardly at how good it feels going down his parched throat.

“That’s better. I was a little worried when you smashed into the wall like that.” She gently strokes his chest with the back of one finger.

He can’t help himself and preens a little, making a soft noise.

She narrows her eyes and then laughs. “Well, I guess you purr like a cat, huh?”

If he could smile, he would. Instead, he fluffs his feathers and squawks.

She sits down next to him and, tentatively, reaches out her hand to him again.

Jadeite just hops up onto her shoulder and rubs his head on her cheek.

“Oh! My, you’re awfully friendly, aren’t you?” the girl says, petting him again.

There’s a tap and then the door opens.

“Rei-chan?” An old man, balding and fat and wearing different robes than hers pops his head in. “How’s our feathered friend doing?”

“Hi, grandpa. He’s doing a lot better now.”

The old man waddles in, smiling broadly. “Good. Well, fine fellow,” he says now addressing Jadeite, “how’d you find your way here?”

‘ _Hmm…I sense the power in him as well. But it’s much different than hers.’_

He chirrups and flies onto the old man’s outstretched hand. The old man gasps and then chuckles.

“Ha! You know, he reminds me of the stories that Great-grandpa used to tell me when I was young.”

The girl—no, Rei—looks at him curiously. “What stories? About ravens?”

He smiles sitting down next to her with Jadeite still perched on his hand. “Oh, yes! You see, in the old days there used to be a bird called a _yatagarasu_ —a three-legged raven. He told me that if you saw one it was there because of divine intervention!”

Rei giggles and Jadeite finds that he likes that giggle.

‘ _Oh, dear Gaia, what’s wrong with me?’_

“I don’t think he has three legs. I checked.”

The old man glances at the corvid. “Hmm, perhaps he’s still divine somehow; you don’t see ravens like him nowadays. So, friend, would you like to stay with us?”

* * *

A little while later, Jadeite sits on the roof outside. The rain has stopped, leaving everything with that clean, fresh smell that happens after a rainstorm. Now the sun shines brightly as Rei goes about cleaning up the wet leaves.

_Greetings, stranger._

He turns to the left to see two other crows standing there.

He nods. _Hello._

One of them, a little bigger than the other, hops forward. _You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to, but we must ask you a question._

Why does that sound ominous? He turns to face them fully. _Very well._

_Are you here to harm the princess?_

_Princess?_

The smaller of the two then speaks. _Phobos, I don’t believe that he knows._

Now he’s annoyed. _Knows what? I wasn’t born yesterday!_

The bigger crow then smiles. _Ah. I had a feeling I recognized your aura. You are one of the Four Kings. Jadeite._

_…I am. And you are?_

Phobos lowers her head. _Phobos, at your service. And this is my sister Deimos._

Deimos smiles at him. _Hello!_

A rush of memory hits him. _You…you’re the guardians of Sailor Mars._ He then looks down at Rei who’s sorting the wet leaves into piles. _Then she is…no wonder I felt such power from her._

Phobos raises an eyebrow. _I see. Where are your other comrades and Prince Endymion?_

_I don’t know. I was told by some little sparrow that there were other birds like myself at this shrine._

Deimos chuckles. _Ah, he’s all right. I presume he thought you were a crow-like us and vice versa._

To hide his annoyance, the raven cleans under his wing. _Well, I’ll admit that this is better than where I was before._

 _And where was that?_ Phobos asks.

_Nearly drowning on a nearby roof._

Deimos lets out a giggle. _Good thing you didn’t drown, hee-hee._

He smiles a little. _Then may I stay here?_

Phobos answers _Yes. I feel that you will be needed here._

* * *

A little while later, Jadeite has satisfied his appetite and flies back to the shrine.

As he passes under the gate, he sees an orange glow coming from a room in a building he didn’t notice before. He lands and hops to the entrance.

Peeking in he sees Rei sitting in front of a strong fire. Her hands are clasped in front of her as she murmurs words that he doesn’t understand yet have an air of devotion to them.

‘ _She must be praying.’_ He walks in closer until he’s on her right side, watching as the glow of the flames paint her in a soft tone.

She opens one eye to see him there; a corner of her mouth twitches.

“Hi. Back again?”

He caws softly.

“I thought you’d have left since we fixed you up.” She lowers her hands to her lap. “What brought you back?”

 _You,_ he says wishing that she could hear him. But instead, he hops onto her shoulder and purrs. She smiles at him.

“You’re special, aren’t you? Just like Phobos and Deimos.” She strokes his head. “Grandpa is calling you _Garasu_ , but I think I should call you something different.”

Jadeite grumbles a little; she thinks for a moment and then says “How about Takara? And Taka for short? Takara means _‘treasure’._ ”

He cocks his head as he considers it. _‘Huh. I like it. Not a bad name for now.’_ He caws and fluffs his wings, making her laugh out loud.

“Someone has a bit of an ego, I see. All right. Takara it is.”

* * *

And so, it goes for a while.

Jadeite still flies around the city looking for any sign of his Prince and his comrades (he also avoids that little swallow like the plague).

But for the most part, he stays at the shrine with Phobos and Deimos—flying around, eating the food left by patrons and Rei, chatting with the other two and birds passing through, and sunbathing himself.

And for a while, things are good. Better, even…

Then _he_ shows up.

He appears out of the blue one day, claiming that he’s here looking for a job. And since it’s just Rei and Hino-san, they agree to let him on.

He says his name is “Tanta”.

His hair is light minty green and he has cold gray eyes.

Something about him sets Jadeite’s feathers on edge. He can’t quite figure it out, however.

 _If I were in my human form, it’d be easy,_ he says to Deimos one morning as they sit near the store where they sell the talismans.

She nods in agreement. _Perhaps he’s using some sort of block so we can’t figure him out._

He cleans his wing and sighs. _Maybe._

_How goes your search for the others?_

_Not well. I’m still having dreams and they aren’t very helpful. I’ve flown all over the city and nothing! Ugh at this point they could be back on the moon for all I know!_

Phobos lands next to him, nearly startling him.

_Gah! Please don’t do that!_

Hiding a smile, Phobos fluffs her feathers. _I’ve gone around all of the shrines; no one has heard of this Tanta._

Deimos cocks her head. _So, he’s a ghost?_

All three turn at the sound of giggling. Several school-girls are buying charms and are acting like they’ve met royalty. Tanta is smiling and chatting with them.

Jadeite finds himself sulking at the sight. What does this guy have that he doesn’t?

Then when Rei goes over to the stand the feather on the back of his neck stands up.

 _I don’t like how he looks at Rei,_ he grumbles. _It’s like she’s an item to steal._

Phobos nods in agreement. _Yes. It’s also like he’s waiting for something._

 _But what, sister?_ Asks Deimos.

_I don’t know, but we’ll keep an eye on him. I have the feeling that things are going to happen and happen soon._

* * *

The girls start disappearing a day later. Soon rumors of the haunted bus near Hikawa Shrine run rampant and people begin to avoid the shrine altogether.

Jadeite decides to investigate. One afternoon he follows a group of girls that just bought some talismans.

Landing on a tree branch, he watches as the girls stand near the bus stop. Some of them look a little exhausted compared to how they looked when they bought the talismans.

He waits.

And waits.

And…waits.

_Sweet mother of earth, how long does it take a bus to get here?_

He’s contemplating heading back when suddenly---

_WHOOSH!_

There’s a blast of dark energy that nearly sends Jadeite flying off the branch. He manages to hold on dearly just in time to see the girls begin to board the bus.

_That wasn’t there before!_

He tries to get a good look at the driver of the bus but it’s hard from his vantage point. _I have to get closer._

He flies closer, landing on top of a sign.

As they get on, he tries to see the driver again but the doors shut tight and the bus slowly drives away…

Into a giant hole in the sky!

His lower beak drops in great shock as it slowly vanishes.

Then everything is back to normal as if there was never a bus in the first place.

It takes a few moments for him to gather his senses but when he does, only one thought is in his mind.

_The Dark Kingdom is behind this somehow. I’ve got to let Phobos and Deimos know!_

He takes off at full speed back to the Shrine.

* * *

When he arrives, he sees that some crazy shenanigans have happened while he was gone.

Rei is gently carrying a blonde girl into her room and several other girls are following her, looking worried. He sees Phobos and Deimos sitting on a tree branch looking very sheepish—an odd look since they’re birds, to begin with.

He flies over to them and lands next to them. _What’s wrong with you two? You look like you should be plucked and tarred._

Phobos taps her claw against the wood. _We…ah, had a bit of an oopsie._

_An oopsie?_

Deimos speaks. _Rei suddenly felt an evil force and thought it was coming from the blonde girl; we charged at the girl and, er…Rei placed a sutra on her and knocked her out cold._

He can’t help it; he bursts out laughing.

 _Hey!_ Deimos states, fluffing up her feathers in anger. _It’s not funny!_

 _I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ He gathers his wits. _But that energy you felt wasn’t from the girl._

_It wasn’t?_

_No. Let me tell you._

He tells them about the bus gathering the girls and disappearing into the sky.

Deimos is outraged. _Using Rei’s and Hino-san’s charms for such evil! How dare they?!_

Phobos is just as mad. _You’re certain that it’s the Dark Kingdom?_

He nods. _It’s similar to an attack made on Earth before the fall of the Silver Millennium. They believed that the energy of young people could fuel Queen Metallia—like a battery if you think about it._

Deimos nods. _Hmm, I wonder if it could be connected to those strange events in the news. A jewelry store, a fortune house, and a few other places have stated they’ve had people who have no energy appear._

Jadeite nods. _It’s the Dark Kingdom, then._

There’s the sound of talking voices, and the three birds turn to see the blonde girl now up and about, talking animatedly with Rei, and the two other girls behind them—a bluenette and a girl with short auburn hair.

For some reason, the blonde…she feels…familiar.

 _I think we may see that blonde girl again; and the one with the blue hair,_ he murmurs.

The other two look at him. _What makes you say that?_ Deimos inquires.

_Call it a gut feeling. But we’re not done with them yet._

* * *

_Jadeite walks down the hallway of the palace, his boots clicking on the marble floor._

_As he opens the door, Kunzite looks up from going through the papers on his desk._

_Jadeite doesn’t even have to say anything as the general looks up; he sighs, putting down the papers. “More disappearances?”_

_He nods. “Yes. They were last seen near the village yesterday. They have not been back.”_

_Kunzite leans back in his chair and pinches his nose. “Fantastic. This is the third time this month.”_

_“Should we inform the Prince?”_

_Kunzite stands up. “Yes. He’s in the gardens right now.”_

_As the two of them leave and stride down the hallway, Kunzite decides to ask “So…any letters from Mars recently?”_

_Jadeite nearly missteps. “Huh? What?”_

_The older general is now grinning at him. “Oh, come now, Jade, I know for a fact that you two have been exchanging letters.”_

_“I, uh, well…yes, yes we have, but I don’t see what any business it is of ours. And how is Venus, by the way?”_

_“Oh, be quiet.”_

_The slight blush on Kunzite’s cheeks is all he needs to know._

* * *

The next day isn’t exactly the best day ever for Jadeite.

Perhaps it’s because his senses aren’t as sharp as they used to be (and that he’s a raven).

He awakens from a snooze by the loud far-off roar of a bus engine and cawing.

‘ _Bus engine…cawing…SHIT!’_

He takes off at what may be the fastest time he’s ever flown to the bus stop, but it isn’t fast enough as it’s just in time to see a bus go up into the vortex in the air. He sees the bluenette from the other day trying to get there.

Yet it’s too late as the bus vanishes.

He lands on the sign and swears a blue streak that would have made any sailor blush.

What happens next seems like the longest hour in ages. Jadeite and the bluenette watch where the bus had disappeared.

Then the girl does something. She takes something out of her bag, kneels to the ground, and begins to pray.

‘ _Wait, that’s a pen. That sigil…I’ve seen it before.’_

He doesn’t have much time to muse on it as suddenly the bus—make that _several buses—_ appears out of the sky. In the main one is Rei, wearing the familiar uniform of Sailor Mars. Another girl is standing next to her wearing a similar uniform but bluer and whiter.

Phobos and Deimos fly out of the hole heading back to the shrine. He decides to follow them.

When they get there, he apologizes profusely for not being there but Phobos allays his worries.

_It’s all right, Jadeite. Once the other Sailor Guardian appeared and when Tuxedo Kamen showed up---_

_Tuxedo what?_

_The fellow driving the front bus. But it was handled. Mars burnt the monster to a crisp._

_Ah. Still, I apologize._

_Here comes Rei,_ Deimos says, seeing the miko walking up the steps.

Jadeite decides to see how she’s feeling so he flies over to the porch.

He lands and hops over to her as she sits down.

"Phew...that was intense," she says.

He cocks his head and she notices. "Oh. Hi there."

He hops closer and settles close. She reaches over and brushes the back of her finger over his head.

"Seems I'm a magical girl. I wasn't expecting to find that out today."

He flutters his wings and she smiles.

"At least I made some new friends." She says, glancing over at the setting sun. “And the missing people came back. They can stop accusing us of kidnapping.”

He settles himself next to her and they watch the sunset.

“But…what did I get myself into?” she says with a sigh.

 _Don’t worry. I’ll be there to help you. And you have the others, too,_ he says, even though she can’t hear him.

And so, begins another step in Jadeite’s journey, though only fate itself knew what was going to happen.

* * *

The next day, things are relatively back to normal. Since it’s Rei’s day off, she’s dressed in casual clothes. While Jadeite personally preferred the miko outfit, he has to admit that she looks nice in casual outfits.

He tells the other two to take the day off and that he would keep an eye on things. He sits watching as Rei carries a tray of food and tea into her bedroom, leaving the door open for air circulation.

Soon, the two girls from yesterday appear, wearing simple clothes themselves; and following them is a black cat that he hadn’t seen before. She has a crescent moon on her forehead, which sparks a memory of seeing that cat with Queen Serenity.

_‘Hmm…I wonder if she might recognize me.’_

They go into the room; he flies down from his perch and watches.

Then…

The blonde girl with the pig-tails notices Jadeite first. "Oh! Rei-chan, that's not a crow."

The miko sees her line of sight. "Ah, I was wondering where you were," she comments.

He flies down to land on her shoulder and glances curiously at the two girls.

Amid speaks. "That's a common raven. You don't see them in this part of Japan very often."

"He's kind of handsome for a bird," Usagi says with a grin.

 _'Huh. This girl has taste_.'

He flies off of Rei's shoulder and flutters onto hers, cawing softly.

"Hi!" She giggles, reaching up and petting him gently. "You're friendly."

_'I sense something from this girl. Something that I haven't felt in eons. I wonder...'_

Rei rolls her eyes. "Hey, leave Usagi alone, will you?"

He gives her a look. Then he flies onto Ami's shoulder.

"Oh, hello there." She pets him with two fingers. "Usagi is right, you're very handsome for a _Corvus corax._ "

' _...I'm a what?'_

He ignores that, lets Ami pet him a little more, and then makes his way back to Rei. He now rubs his head against her cheek, making a purring noise.

"Aww, he likes you, Rei-chan!" Usagi gushes.

Rei rolls her eyes but pets him. “This is Takara. He hurt himself by flying into a wall a while ago. We nursed him back to health and he’s stayed here ever since.” She takes a pastry, breaks off a piece, and hands it to him. “Here you go, Taka.”

Jadeite takes the piece and devours it with relish. Then with one last squawk, he exits the bedroom and goes back to his perch.

Perhaps it’s the sunlight or the warmth of the cinnamon in the pastry, but he slowly falls asleep…

* * *

_The gardens are dark and quiet. Jadeite draws his cloak tighter around him as he follows the others and Prince Endymion. Why did the prince insist on seeing the princess at night? When it was colder than a witch’s tits?_

_But it seemed where true love was concerned; the temperature wasn’t an issue._

_Well, at least the princess wouldn’t be alone._

_Soon they’re at the gazebo. Already he can make out five figures sitting in different positions. In the blue light of the earth, they look like spirits._

_When one sees Endymion, they leap up from their seat and run towards him._

_Chuckling, the prince catches the princess in his arms and embraces her._

_Jadeite catches eyes with Mars; she shoots a smile at him and he grins back._

_As everyone goes off in pairs, he walks over to her bench and sits down next to her. “Good evening.”_

_“Good evening.”_

_He reaches into the pouch at his belt and pulls out the peaches he’d absconded from the kitchen. “Here you are earth peaches as promised.”_

_She takes one and brings it to her nose, sniffing. “Mmm…it’s subtle.”_

_He smiles at her and pulls out a peach for himself. “True, that’s why I prefer it over any other fruit.”_

_And they just sit there, chatting and eating peaches…_

* * *

_Jadeite. Jadeite!_

He wakes up with a snort. _Huh what, I’m awake!_

Deimos is giggling. _Ha-ha, you look like a rumpled cat when you wake up._

He glares at her. _What’s so important that you woke me from a lovely memory?_

_Luna wants to talk to you._

_Luna?_

_The black cat. She and Phobos are chatting near the pond by the ginkgo trees. Come on!_ Deimos flies in that direction with a grumpy, slightly annoyed Jadeite behind her.

Phobos and the cat---Luna are sitting next to the pond as the blossoms fall around them. Both look up as Deimos and Jadeite land.

“Ah. Jadeite, I presume?” Luna says.

He dips his head in a greeting. _Yes. I remember you. You always were around the princess. Occasionally I’d see you with the Queen when she would talk to Endymion._

She chuckles. “Yes. I’m glad to see another familiar face.”

_What did you wish to speak to me about?_

“I wished to bring you up to speed with what’s happened so far. And to, er, also avoid the embarrassing incident from the other day.”

Phobos and Deimos look the most abashed that he’s ever seen from them and he hides a quiet laugh.

 _I don’t blame you. So,_ he settles down tucking his wings under himself, _bring me up to speed._

* * *

Later that day, Jadeite sits near her bedroom, standing guard. He only moves to snap at a bug or to clean his feathers.

Having talked with Luna, he feels more at ease with the situation at hand.

It does hurt him to know that Quartzite, one of his proteges is now serving the Dark Kingdom. He remembers him as an excitable boy ready and willing to protect.

_Hmm, if Quartzite is there…that means that Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite are there as well. Damnation._

He closes his eyes and thinks. _But where is Endymion? He could be anywhere._

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. He turns to see Rei, dressed once again in her miko robes and walking to the fire room.

He hops behind her, barely getting in as the door closes. He watches as she kneels in front of the flames. She takes a deep breath and begins to pray. Her voice is soft and gentle like the spring rain falling to the ground, yet there is an undertone of smoke and fire. He finds himself mesmerized.

Then his wandering eye catches the curve of her neck, made a pale orange by the flickering light.

And a vision comes back to him…

_Of skin turned rosy with passion as he marked it with his lips, bending down to capture a dusked nipple with his mouth as she moved in time underneath him…_

_Of dark, midnight hair shining in moonlight as she tossed her head back and forth, gasping into the damp crook of his shoulder…_

_Of her voice calling out his name as long lean legs wrapped around his hips to bring him closer; so sweet it was like bird song…_

“Taka?”

Rei’s voice brings him out of his erotic musings and he sees her watching him. He wonders vaguely if ravens blush because he’s embarrassed.

She smiles and motions over to him. He hops over and alights on her outstretched hand.

“Hi, Taka. You know…I think you’ve been guarding me. Ever since you came here,” she rubs his head with the tip of her finger, “you’re like a shadow watching over me.”

 _Well, what can I say? I’m protective._ He purrs softly and she chuckles.

“And yet…somehow I feel like we know each other. Your spirit is familiar to me.” She brings him up to her gaze. “Maybe we knew each other in a past life.”

_We did. I wish I could tell you._

She sighs a little. “Before I met Usagi and Ami, I had dreams of a white palace. Of a girl in a white dress. And there are others.”

_Others?_

“I’ve seen a man in dark armor. And there are four other men with him.”

He straightens. _Wait, what?_

“One of them…when I see him my heart swells. I feel like we…I can’t believe I’m saying this to a bird but I’ve made love with this man.” Her cheeks have a pink flush to her cheeks.

_We did._

“I wonder if he’ll appear one day.”

_He did! I mean, I did! I’m right here! Curse you fate for this form!_

Rei then says “But it’s silly, isn’t it? I mean…ugh, I don’t know.”

He wishes right then and there that he was human, that he could hold her in his arms and comfort her.

“…Taka?”

He looks up.

“Thank you for being here. I think you definitely are a _yatagarasu,_ sent here by the kami to guard this shrine.” Her smile then turns mischievous. “Even though you don’t have three legs unless you’re hiding something?”

_Nope. Just that I’m a human trapped in a raven’s body._

One day, he would find a way to tell her who he was.

[Until then, he would gladly be her treasure…](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Fbirv41vZcl8N1zu4FIRw?si=HOH8FqcERnSO7uBBISWDjg)

[Always.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4pBC3RmQi3Ed0gmXHXKPAa?si=9hYIB2knQo6s0cIf3TlfNw)

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you to my artist and co-creator coppercrane2; you were extremely patient with me as I wrote this. Not only that, you created a bomb soundtrack and cool images. Kudos to you, my friend!  
> Second, to the lovely crew of the SS Fic Bang. You guys are awesome!  
> If you want to check out the rest of the fics, check it out here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSMB_2020


End file.
